His Secret Crush
by Rose Lupin
Summary: ***Finished!*** The no-good Randal is in love, and its changing him around for good. But WHO is it he likes? Will the other kids soon know? Watch the mystrey unfold!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess.  
  
Author Note: The first part is an introduction in the lunch room. Just read it. : )  
  
--  
  
The lunchroom was busier then usual, everyone crowding to find a place to sit down. T.J. and Gus had sat down next to Spinelli who had told Randal off. Shaking her fist, she dug into her pizza as the rest of the gang sat down.  
  
"Wait until I get my hands of that Randal!" She yelled, watching Randal being pushed away from the Ashley table, a smirk planted on his face. It seemed no one wanted him near their table. Sighing, he left the lunchroom.  
  
"He seems to be a bit more nosier then usual," Gretchen commented, before beginning to eat.  
  
--  
  
Randal had been up to his usual duties, plotting chaos around the playground. However, today he didn't think about writing another person up. Today, he felt, well, nice. He sighed, swaying back and forth as he snuck behind the back of the playground.  
  
He whispered. "Hello?"  
  
A girl's voice answered, in the same tone. "I'm here!"  
  
Randal smiled: for once he was feeling great. "I missed you!" He sat down, making sure no one was watching. He felt like a traitor, but this talk was more important. "Why couldn't you sit by me at lunch?"  
  
The girl's voice giggled. "You knew I couldn't."  
  
"But I wanted to talk to you!" Randal complained. "Can't we talk someplace else, outside of school?"  
  
There was silence for a minute before the figure nodded. "Okay." She paused. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
Randal agreed before departing, smiling again. Soon, everyone would know his relationship with-well, he couldn't say yet.  
  
Not Yet.  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author Note: Please review if you want me to continue. Oh no, a cliff hanger! Well, I do that a lot. It;s worth the wait. Meanwhile, think of who Randal likes. 


	2. Meeting Again

No one had noticed that Randal was in love. People had noticed, however, how less of a nuisance he was becoming, and that worried others. Even Ms. Finster was taken aback by her evil side-kick.  
  
Randal couldn't seem to sit still, knowing that tomorrow he'd meet the one he loved. His eyes shifted once at a secret-camera at the mall, but he then shook his head.  
  
He had more important things to worry about instead of spying at the playground.  
  
Randal entered a nearby malt shop, looking around to make sure no one knew him. Smiling, he sat back, waiting.  
  
Then SHE arrived.  
  
He gasped, thinking of how beautiful she looked. She was smart, a great dresser, and was unlike most girls he knew at the playground.  
  
"Hello!" Randal said, watching the girl take a seat.  
  
The girl smiled back. "Hi Randal, sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh that's okay," Randal said. He paused a minute: what now? "So, um, want a malt?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose one would be fine." The girl twirled her hair a bit, watching Randal get her a chocolate swirl. She loved ice cream.  
  
---  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
T.J., Mikey and Gus had been walking down the street, talking about Senior Fusion. The girls had bailed out on them, having something to do.  
  
"Want to get something to eat?" T.J. asked.  
  
"Why T.J. that is a great idea," Mikey said. "How about we go to the malt shop? It's right here." He and Gus began to walk towards the door when T.J. stopped them.  
  
"Guys, look! It's-It's-"  
  
"It's Randal!" Gus finished. "With a girl!"  
  
"But who is it?" Mikey asked, trying to look. "She's wearing a hat: I can't see her." A disappointed was shown in his voice.  
  
The three friends looked at each other, deciding to go look. Entering, they saw something amazing: the girl was GONE! She had vanished!  
  
But who was it? T.J. scratched his head: he was determined to find out.  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author Note: Don't worry if you don't know who it is yet. : ) Please Review! 


	3. Confession

Author Note: Okay, another chapter. Have fun and please review.  
  
-----------  
  
T.J. was pacing back and forth at his house, Mikey, Gus, and Vince carefully watching him. He slammed a fist on his desk. "I can't think! Who could it be?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know. But isn't love great? Even Randal has been able to at last fall in love." Mikey stated.  
  
"That's beside the point, Mikey." T.J. said. "Great or not, we still don't know who he likes...and more odd, likes HIM!" T.J. paused, shuddering a bit. "Well, we just need to think this out one point at a time. I wish Gretchen was here, she would be great at those caculations: wait a minute! That's it! Where's Gretchen? Where's Spineli?"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"You can't be suggesting that Gretchen or Spineli?......." Gus exclaimed, cringing at the thought. He glanced nervously around, wondering if anyone else agreed with him. The room, however, remained silent.  
  
"You do have to admit, though, T.J. that it could be any girl in the school." Vince said, waving both hands in the air.  
  
T.J. nodded. "Of course I know that, my friend: that is why we must take action now and figure out who it is that makes Randal so unlike himself and more importantly: WHY." Moments later T.J. took out a folded paper from his hat, spreading it out on the floor.  
  
"Pencil?" T.J. demanded.  
  
"Pencil."  
  
"Glue?"  
  
"Glue."  
  
"Grape Fruit Cake?"  
  
"What?!" Everyone paused.  
  
"A guy's gotta eat, ya know.." T.J. stood back, his plan finished. "YES! This is the perfect plan to get Randal's secret crush out in the open."  
  
"What are we going to do, Teej?" Gus asked,  
  
T.J. grinned at the question. "We are taking on a mission more important then a Senior Fusion cartoon marathon-we are going to make history by doing the same thing Randal does to us: SPY."  
  
--  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Randal was sitting by himself at the playground, talking to his crush again. Meanwhile, T.J. and his group of friends snuck behind the opposite side of the area, their ears pressed close up against the wall. They could hear voices.  
  
"Randal?"  
  
"I'm here." Randal stated.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Randal sighed. "I-I was thinking. I want everyone to know...about us." He paused, but not long enough for the girl to protest. "I want everyone to know that I'm in love with you. I want to yell that I love you. That I love- ...."  
  
- - -  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Thought you would find out this chapter, wouldn't you? Nope, you have to wait one more to know. : ) 


	4. Secret Revealed

First Author Note: Last Chapter!!!! I have another note on the end. Please read.  
  
-- --  
  
Randal took a breath while T.J. and Gus pressed their ears closer to the wall: a bit to close, however...CRASH!  
  
Randal looked shocked, jumping back. "What are you doing here?!" He looked from T.J. to Gus, shaking his head.  
  
T.J. brushed off his hat and got up, face turning a bit red. He wasn't planning on getting caught. He coughed a little. "Well, um, you see-"  
  
"You were spying, weren't you?" Randal took an advancing step. "Spying on ME!" T.J. had to admit, it was a bit ironic. Randal WAS the spy, after all.  
  
T.J. shrugged a bit. "Well Randal you see-I mean that is-we know you like a girl." He paused a minute, then remembered: the girl! Where was she? He looked around, and suddenly hearing laughter from the girl, half-hidden behind Randal.  
  
It was..no it couldn't be!  
  
"Gretchen!" T.J. shouted, Mikey and Vince staring blankly into space, their jaws dropping to the ground as they tried to think. Gretchen, meanwhile, got up from where she was sitting, playing with her glasses. Her face was a bit red as she glanced towards Randal, undecided on what to say.  
  
"Hello T.J." She said finally. "I-I must say, I wasn't expecting you here-"  
  
"How could you? I mean with him. I mean, well." T.J. stopped.  
  
"Why?" Gus asked at last, which made Gretchen smile widely.  
  
"Well, he was in the malt shop one day. He got my chocolate swirl and I got his banana shake and-er, it just sort of went on from there." She paused, giggling a bit as she saw the others trying to mouth their next questions. "We started talking about the difference of NASA and the equipment used by it in association with spy-wear and well.....I think you can get the rest."  
  
Vince mouthed "What?" but remained silent.  
  
Randal grinned, rubbing his hands together in thought. What more was there to say? Randal and Gretchen were going out. It was so unreal. But, as they held hands, it seemed (what was the word?) natural. Randal laughed a bit looking at the stunned kids. Wasn't it obvious to them? Shrugging, he asked happily as everyone regained their thoughts, "Um, anyone up for a milk shake?"  
  
--  
  
Author: That's all folks! Er, did you guys like the ending? (gulp) I decided that suspending you anymore would be mean, so that's it. Please review and tell me if I should write another Recess fic. This was my first one. Thank you VERY much for all your comments so far. 


End file.
